


Time

by ProwlingThunder



Series: With Bundles of Forget-Me-Nots [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But Everybody Lives, Clones, Everybody Died, Gen, Post-War, Teen!Wufei, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Clonebaby-verse.</p><p>Wufei, on school, and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

They spend most of their early years home-schooled, and it's easy because they don't know anything else is out there. It's not that Mother doesn't take them outside, of course; they follow her like a gaggle of ducklings to the store, to the park, where-ever. Treize in the lead and Zechs taking up the rear, the two eldest, and then it's Heero, and Duo, and Quatre and Trowa, and him in the middle.

 

Mother doesn't put them in that string. It's just natural.

 

But they don't do public school in the beginning. They have their books, and Mother, and the extranet with secure access terminals to things public ones can't find. She encourages them to spend time in the library, and she teaches them in the training rooms as much as she can, and when she fumbles with what they really want to learn, well, that's what training videos are for.

 

Time goes on though. Wufei is thirteen when he and his brothers finally join their elder siblings in public school. Treize has breezed through the school already, become class president; Zechs has successfully managed to acquire a whole gaggle of girls that stalk him on campus, and mostly off it. Heero is ambivalent, Trowa is mute, Duo and Quatre are ecstatic, though the former more obviously than the second.

 

Wufei literally has no idea what he is. Honestly, he really doesn't want to attend. Attending means Mother spends hours alone in a quiet house, and he doesn't want that, she doesn't deserve it. Never the less, she'd asked him to try it for a year, and he said he would, so he will. It probably wont change his mind.

 

Trowa ends up in the school play. Quatre joins band. Duo ends up on the basketball team, which surprises no one.

 

Wufei finds Heero shoved in his locker on the first day, but he finds a half-dozen other kids three grades up in theirs every day after. He has no idea what his brother does with his after-school hours before their mother comes to pick them up, but Wufei spends it in the courtyard, with a book. Relaxing.

 

Every day after classes Mother asks them how their days were. What they learned. If they made any friends. There is always varying accounts.

 

At the end of the year Wufei decides to go ahead and continue school. But he only leaves the house when he has to. Mother shouldn't be alone so often.


End file.
